Werewolf Eyes
by ebony-kiena
Summary: A MWPP fic. Hopefully will be going through all seven years. First Chapter: Remus is bitten. James is bitten. Sirius discovers politics and Peter falls off a swing.


  
  
**W**erewolf **E**yes   
  
_Chapter 1: **D**angerous**E**ncounters _   
  
**A** soft light filled the clearing as a moonray slowly bathed the area in it's tender illumination. Every now and then a soft wind would sweep by, causing the folige to sway and make soft creaking noises. A wild owl would hoot occasionally as a leaf was swept from the branches where its talons were clinging too tightly. As another wind swept by one such leaf fell slowly and began spiraling through the air, turning and diving elegantly before falling onto the warm flesh of a boy resting beneath the tree.   
  
The four year old jerked his head back in suprise before slowly picking the leaf up from where it had fallen. He couldn't make out much detail in the sparse light, but the boy could feel what felt strangely like veins poking out from the surface. Gently placing the leaf on a nearby rock, he returned his gaze back to the large orb floating efortlessly in the dark sky.  
  
He'd always liked the full moon. He had never known quite why he liked it so much, however now that he thought about it, it was probably because it was forbidden. Well not really forbidden, but four year old Remus Lupin didn't quite understand why he wasn't allowed outside on such nights. His parents would always board the house up on nights like this, and quickly usher Remus back into the house as darkness began to fall. His parents wouldn't tell him why he must stay inside.   
  
Thus the child had taken the opportunity which had finally presented itself. His parents had left to see a play and had therefore left their only child with his Uncle Ralph. Remus didn't really know his only uncle. All he really knew was that his Mama had kept repeating to him that her child musn't go outside tonight. Over and over again. From what Remus knew his Mama did't trust Ralph. The child mused that was probably a good thing, as here he was sitting outside basking in the moonlight whilst his uncle lay sleeping on the couch. Glancing guiltily back towards the house, Remus knew he should probably go back inside. Yet he felt so at ease resting in the darkness, with the wind caressing his flesh gently and the moon winking down at him cheekily.  
  
_Crack._  
  
Remus jumped in suprise at the unexpected sound. He had become quite lost in the beauty of the night. Slowly standing up the boy gently edged around the side of the tree trunk which he had been leaning against. Squinting into the darkness, Remus' gold flecked eyes desperately searched for what had caused the sound. Just as he began turning back around he spotted two amber eye's leering at him hungrily. The boys eyes widened in horror, and as he turned around with every intention of running as fast as his legs would let him, the creature which belonged to the amber eyes lept at him, causing a high pitched scream to be wrought from his throat. Desperatley he tried to dive out of the way, only to be tripped up by the rock which he had so happened to place a leaf on earlier. As he floundered around on the ground the wolf like creature circled around him lazily before pouncing on him again, pinning Remus firmly to the ground. Remus screamed again as the wolf wrapped his jaws around the boy's shoulder. Panick was surging through Remus' small frame, unable to think of anything that could possibly get the wolf off of him.   
  
As he felt claws and teeth dig further into his skin he heard an angry bellow from the direction of the house. A series of bright spells was shot from the same direction, and the wolf jumped off Remus and landed in front of the raging Uncle Ralph. The wolf looked ready to pounce on the man, however seemed to change his mind as a few more hex's where hurled it's way. Snarling back at the humans the wolf charged off into the night, it's grey coat soon vanishing in the smothering darkness.  
  
The wolf gone Remus leaned back against the ground, his small form shaking and tears leaving dirty runnels down his pale face. Pain was surging through his body, and the boy was distantly aware that the ground around him was covered with blood. His blood. He felt himself being gently lifted up into the arms of his uncle, and heard the terror stricken whisper of "Werewolf" before he lapsed into blissful darkness.  
  
A wind picked up again and sent a blood painted leaf spiralling in the air.   
  
  
  
Remus cracked his eyes open some hours later. What met his eyes was searing whiteness that blotted out any other object that was possibly in his surrounding area. At first Remus thought he must shurely be dead, for he could not remember anything of his last encounter, nor could he think of any place that was such a blinding white colour. As he slowly began to raise himself from the feather stuffed bed he felt a searing pain in his left shoulder. Yelping in agony he flopped back onto the bed, causing the matress to sqeak slightly. The noise soon announced to his Mama that he had woken, and no sooner she was at his side looking down at him with worry. Remus stared at his Mama numbly for a moment as she began smoothing out his bed covers, a perfetly normal gesture if it had not been for her hands which were shaking slightly. "Where am I, Mama?" Remus finely asked. His voice sounded odd to his own ears, if he had to put a name to what it sounded like crackly would have been his first choice. His mother smiled at him with a mixture of sadness and tiredness. Her warm eye's raced over her son, no doubt counting the bruises and cuts which had been inflicted on him. Deciding that she should reply Julia Lupin said in a soft voice, "St Mungos, the Dai Llewellyn ward." Suddenly tears were slowly spreading down her cheeks, and she had plopped herself next to Remus, carefully pulling him into a soft embrace.   
  
Slightly bewildered at his mama's display Remus let himself be pulled into her warm hug, and nuzzeled slightly deeper into her arms. He didn't understand why is mama was so upset. It was only a bite. He blinked as he realised this. He had a bite. He had been bleeding. He was laying in a hospital bed. Soon tears were pouring down his face aswell, making his mothers dress slightly damp as he cried into it. Neither new how long they cried for, however when they finally stopped they sat in silence for quite a while until Remus realised that his Papa was not present. Remus looked up at his mama with tear stained eyes, confusement obviously swimming through their depths. Mrs. Lupin seemed to sense what her son was going to say, and quickly answered before the question left his lips. "He had to go for a... walk", slight annoyance was evident in her voice and her eye's strayed towards the door. Smiling back at her son she quickly hugged him again before rising from the bed. "Get some more rest, Sweet" she said, tucking the coverings ontop of Remus in tighter. Her eye's strayed to the door again, and a decision seemed to enter her eyes as she returned back to the bed occupying her tired son. "I'll be back in a moment." With that Remus' mama gave him a kiss on the forhead before vanishing behind the white door.  
  
Remus didn't move after his mamas exit. He felt like a haze was hanging over his brain, and he wasn't shure what to do. There wasn't really much question that he had to stay in bed. Even if he had felt like getting up there was hardly anything for him to do anyway. He dimly remembered his uncle saying something about a werewolf before he had blacked out. Remus wasn't really shure what a werewolf was, but realised it must have something to do with the full moon. Being a four year old you could hardly say he possesed a great deal of logic, but he had enough to reason out that simple fact. However he was still left with the question of what a werewolf was exactly. _Some sort of wolf that has something to do with the moon_ he concluded to himself before sinking back into the matress. He didn't really feel like puzzling on the matter any more. Remus was becoming more aware of all the aches which were plaguing his body. Moving his legs slightly, the boy made himself content with staring at the stark white ceiling.  
  
  
  
A few room's down from the unfortunate four year old, another boy of the same age was laying in bed listening to his mother. Or pretending to listen as was more the case. He had long ago learnt the art (for an art it was) of tuning his mother out. She was often prone to give her undignified and trouble seeking son lectures. That was all a mother could really do when her son was James Potter. "..and what in merlins name.." _Still going_, James thought in annoyance. Mrs Potter had been ranting on for some time. On and on she would go. The boy had decided to count how long it would take before his mother needed to take a breath. Needless to say he would be waiting a long time. "..especially since it belongs to _those_ people.." Ah, _those_ people. She had already gone over the many reasons why _those_ people should not be trusted several or so times. James wished she would just say the name of those people already. It was thouroughly infuriating to constantly be hearing that phrase. The messy haired boy really thought his mother was over reacting. The fresh bite inflicted on his left hand was hardly that deep, and James could only feel a soft throbbing. He'd had worse.  
  
"..and those crups are bad enough especially since.." The boy mused whether his mother would even notice if he snuck out of the room. Subtly he began shifting the blankets so that he could ease out of the side. Slipping off the matress he crouched down by the edge of the bed, slowly crawling past his mothers unsuspecting back. Halfway to the door he froze, and could swear he could feel his mothers scathing gaze on his neck. "JAMES POTTER!" his mother screeched loudly making the boy jump a few feet into the air. "Where do you think your going?!?" Mrs Potter asked in a voice rippling with anger. The four year old turned around in defeat before slumping and climbing back into the bed. His mother looked ready to launch back into her raging tirade of his careless actions. Putting on a look of pure innocene James planned to forstall his mothers lecture. "I know mother" he said trying to keep exasperation from entering his voice. "I'm sorry that I did not think, and thus ended up getting bitten." His mother still did not look apeased. Sighing inwardly he quickly carried on, "And I promise I won't ever go near" he paused for a moment before adopting his mother's voice ".._those_ people." Mrs Potters eye's narrowed at the mocking voice with which he said the last sentence. James knew she was quickly coming to the conclusion that her son would go out of his way to befriend those people. Muttering something intelligible under her breath his mother regarded him serenly. "Fine" she said in a long suffering voice. The truth was that Elivera Potter was wondering how in Merlins name she would cope with her son as he grew older. She had enough trouble as it was. Looking her son right in the eye, she slowly assesed the likely hood that he would stay in the bed whilst she went and got refreshement. Not liking the odds she inwardly shrugged. Looking slightly irritable she finally spoke, "I'm going to get a coffee", James' eye's lit up in unspoken victory, "You are to stay in bed." The victorious light didn't leave her son's eyes as he dutifully replied "Yes ma'am." Sighing Mrs Potter quickly hurried in the direction of the cafeteria.  
  
The four year old was relieved to finally be relinquished from his mothers presence. He loved his mum but really could not fathom why she got so worked up by such little things. Okay, maybe not such a little thing he amended silently. James didn't really think _those_ people where that bad. Shure the boys mother had been cacking heself with laughter when James was bitten, but the other boy had sounded very sincere when he had apoligised, worry had been quite evident in his eyes. The messy haired boy new he would go and visit the other kid when he left the hospital. He could always use a new friend or two.   
  
_Speaking of a friend or two_.. James knew his mother hadn't believed a word when he had said he would remain in the bed. She would be back soon if she knew James. For the second time he removed the blankets and slowly edged towards the door. Poking his head out into the corridor James quickly checked that no nurse was around to usher him back into his room. Letting himself a small smile he quickly walked into the shining corridor and began making his way down the hall. As he trotted past various rooms he got a good look at most of the patients. Some looked like they had just been stung, whilst others had long gashes shining on their skin. One man had a heavy bandage wrapped around his temples, and his eyes seemed to be unfocused. As he walked past a room that appeared to be empty, he spotted the blankets moving ever so slightly. Curious he walked into the room, and thrust his head over the bed to get a good look at the occupant. The boy laying in the bed jerked back in suprise, and quickly arranged himself into a sitting position.  
  
"Hullo" James said at this stage eager for a companion of his own age. The other boy visibly hesitated before finally replying with a mumbled "Hi." James regarded him for a moment, and took in the bandage on the boys shoulder. "What happened to you?" he asked rudely, not caring that the boy could possibly wish not to tell him. The boy hesitated, and seemed to have an internal argument. After various emotions had flashed over his face he finally looked up at James and said, "Attacked by a couple of crups." The boy seemed to be challenging James to say otherwise. James grinned at the boy in amusement before puffing his chest out and saying proudly "Me too." Sticking his hand out James added his name as an after thought. The other boy opened his mouth, about to reply when a soft hiss came from the doorway. Slowly turning around with foreboding in his stomach, James was met with the sight of his mother once again glaring at him full force. "Leave that poor boy alone!" she scolded her son, venom dripping from each syllable. Smiling weakly James turned back to the boy in the bed. Meeting the boys eyes James quickly said goodbye before hurrying after his mother.  
  
After James' retreat Remus Lupin sat in the bed numbly for a moment. Why did he feel like he had just been pulled into something?  
  
  
  
Sirius Black lay on his stomach staring at a beast sitting innocently a few feet from his face. The creature stared back at the four year old seemingly without care. The intense blue eyes belonging to Sirius gained ferocity. The brown eyes of the innocent seeming crup stared back at him stubbornly. The boy frowned slightly and the crup seemed to narrow its eyes in suspicion. Sirius sat up slowly, and let out a breath of slight annoyance. The boy hadn't ment for his crup to bite a boy earlier that day. Indeed Rairb had proven to be quite docile up until that incidient.  
  
"Ohh Rairb!" a call came from downstairs belonging to Sirius' mother. The black haired boy frowned at that thought. When the crup had bitten the boy his mother had began laughing. In fact laughing so hard tears had began rolling down her face. Sirius didn't understand what had been so amusing about the whole situation. As the crup started to head downstairs, Sirius shot it a dark look. From what the boy had gathered his mother didn't like the Potter's. He believed that was the name of the kid, as his mother had kept repeating to him that Potter deserved it' all throughout their trip home. He didn't understand why the kid deserved it. He hadn't even met the Potter boy before.   
  
Sighing in annoyance Sirius too began making his way downstairs. As he entered the parlour he was met by the sight of his Aunt Io sitting precariously in one of the many seats the room contained. His mother was sitting opposite his aunt, bouncing his two year old brother Regulus up and down on her knee. As Sirius passed a large picture of some relative now long dead he spotted his three cousins sitting on a forest green mat petting Rairb. Mrs Black glanced up and smiled at Sirius proudly, beckoning him over to her were she proceeded to plant a kiss on his cheek. "What's this I hear about your crup attacking young Potter?" Aunt Io asked with obvious approval in her voice. Sirius looked down at the old carpet and began studying it in great detail as he replied. "It was an accidient. I didn't mean for him to do it." His aunt and mother glowered slightly at this statement, before his mother once again repeated how it was well deserved. His aunt nodded in agreement before adding how the lot of them were muggle lovers. Shrugging slightly under the womens gaze he briskly walked over to his cousins who were still quite occupied with the crup.  
  
As he sat down Andromeda spotted the confused look in Sirius' eyes after his aunt and mothers exchange. He still didn't understand how Potter deserved the bite merely because he liked muggles. Quickly wiping the frown from his face he too reached out and began scratching Rairb behind the ear. "Congrats on the bite" his youngest cousin Bellatrix drawled in a voice also full of a certain twisted pride. Bellatrix was merely two years older then Sirius himself, and they had hardly ever gotten along real well. The black haired boy nodded in acceptance, not bothering to voice his opinion concerning the matter. "It would have been better if it was deeper" his middle cousin Narcissa said wistfully. Sirius made an inarticulate sound in the bottom of his throat. He'd never seen this side of his cousins. They had generally gotten along well, and had often spent the afternoons laying in the garden playing together. He thought he knew them pretty well. Obviously he was wrong.   
  
Eleven year old Andromeda seemed to realise that her cousin wasn't at all comfortable with this conversation, and suggested that the two of them go outside. Nodding in agreement he slowly followed his cousin through the manor halls and into the lush garden. As Sirius turned to close the door behind him he spotted his stocky crup racing behind them. Smiling slightly at the sight, Sirius gently closed the door behind the crup. Andromeda and Sirius slowly made their way through the garden. The green grass was cut close to the ground, and the flower beds were in constant full bloom. Gently they both seated themselves next to the garden pond in the center of the area. His cousin regarded him for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Confused?" she asked softly whilst flicking a stray strand of brown hair from her face. Sirius nodded slowly, and in quick sucession asked all the questions which were bubbling away in his head. "Why did potter deserve it? Is there something bad about liking muggles? Why did mother find Potter being bitten funny? Why did Rairb bite Potter?" Andromeda grinned at Sirius and seemed to consider her answer. Coming to a decision she rested the trademark Black family eyes on him. "Your mother.. and my mother for that matter.. not to mention our fathers.. and then my sisters.." she paused, "You get the idea" she continued "They don't like muggles or anyone who likes muggles." Sirius nodded slowly in understanding before she continued. "So Potter didn't deserve it but to our relatives thought he did." Sirius nodded again "Your mother found him being bitten amusing because she dosen't like that sort" Nod. "Theres isn't anything bad about liking muggles unless you happen to be in our family" Nod. "Rairb just bit Potter cause he probably thought him a threat to you.. or he wanted a chew toy.." Sirius nodded again as his brain tried to process all this information. It was a bit to much for the kid. Andromeda smiled at him in understanding before taking his hand and standing up. "We should probably go back in." The four year old nodded, his eyes still scrunched slightly as he mulled the answers over thoughtfully.  
  
As he stepped through the doorway of the Most Noble House of Black, Sirius couldn't help but shiver at his first taste of wizarding politics. It would be a dangerous ride indeed.   
  
  
  
_Up and down. Up and down._   
  
Peter Pettigrew scrunched his eyes closed in fright. He liked sitting on the swing. He just didn't like being high in the air. His elder sister liked pushing him high in the air.   
  
_Up and down. Up and down._  
  
He wished she would stop. It wasn't fair that she should push him so high. She knew he didn't like it. She knew he was petrified of heights.   
  
_Up and down. Up and down._  
  
Wait till he told mum. She'd be mad at his sister Carala. His sister would regret pushing him so high.   
  
_Up and down. Up and down._  
  
The swings had been his sisters birthday present sometime back. Whilst he liked them perhaps it would have been better if they hadn't been purchased. No, he wished they hadn't been purchased.   
  
_Up and down. Up and dow- _  
  
The four year old felt himself flying back in the air, the swing seeming to have vanished from existence. As he feared he would shurely hit the ground and break a bone or two he felt himself cannon ball into his sister, knocking them both to the ground. His sister shrieked in fury and quickly pushed Peter off her. The child lay there for a few moments, an odd terrified sort of smile plastered to his face. Slowly he rose from the ground and brushed dirt off his clothes. Glancing around for his sister, he realised she must have already raced inside in her anger. Quickly he walked inside.  
  
His mother smiled at him as he entered. Doing a double take at his apperance she asked sympathetically "Swing again?" Peter nodded and his mother quickly walked to the room his sister occupied. The boy glanced around the kitchen and smiled as he spotted the freshly restocked cookie jar. Only mum he thought happily whilst grabbing a handul of cookies from the jar. Munching on the cookies he walked into his room and smiled to himself. Other then his sisters continous attempts to get him killed life was perfect. Flopping back onto his bed he lay there in contentment.   
  
  
  
  
  
**Note:**_ I probably should have done Peter's part longer.. I __intended_ to.. I really wanted to get this up tonight though, that's why Peter's bits short, and why Sirius' bit isn't as good as it could be. That's also why this is un beta'd. So please review. Oh.. this is also to be continued. 


End file.
